


Shut Up and Catch Me

by MessedUpEssy



Series: Essy's Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Minor panic attack, Pirates, boney is too vain for his own good, but mostly just shenanigans, but what else is new, except for them boys, explosions of death, i guess, if you can't do things as dramatically as you could then what's the point, just in case, just my pirate boys been pirate boys, or memories of it at least, seaswap, they deadly, they got skeleton boy immunity, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, well they are so but still pft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpEssy/pseuds/MessedUpEssy
Summary: Don't question how an explosion could make him fly off of a building.





	Shut Up and Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh finally done with the third one gkjejkegnkje gods this took awhile to get to xD as for some reason I like kinda burnt myself out with the other two prompts somehow, but hey what matters is that I did it, I wrote it and it's done yes! Anyway this part of the 5 writing prompts I accepted on tumblr weeks ago now, this one is for my sweet neighbor Gasty who sent in the prompt “Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”, which originally was supposed to be written in Pass's point of view but I got too stuck and things didn't work out so rewrote it completely in Boney's pov instead which worked much better.
> 
> And if you guys don't know so is Seaswap my own au which you can find more info about over on my sideblog on tumblr called [Seaswap](https://seaswap.tumblr.com/) , and Boney is seaswap Papyrus while Pass is seaswap sans if you didn't know that either :D
> 
> Pass also speaks in a very hard accent which I will have translations for in the end notes! 
> 
> So yeah enjoy UwU ❤

This was not how he thought his day would go. 

Like, Boney was used to be in dangerous situations, it was kinda part of the lives he and his brother led. 

But his current predicament was a bit unusual to the usual dangerous situations he usually got into. 

Because he was currently stuck, clinging for his dear life, onto a flag pole. After been literally blasted off of a building, don’t question how that was even possible. Since someone, no other than his brother of course, had gotten careless with his blasted explosives.

And he would have slid down the pole already if it wasn’t for the fact that his one boot had gotten stuck and all tangled up in the rope used to raise and lower the flag. 

He could technically just slide his foot out of the boot or just cut the boot off, but there was no way he was going to cut them up to get free, they were some of his favourite boots and there was just no way he was ruining them or leaving it stuck up there! 

He also refused to run around with only one boot that would just be stupid and he would look silly.

Which was why he was in the process of trying to untangle the mess of ropes his boot was stuck in, using a small knife he had pulled out of said boot to slowly but surely cut the surprisingly thick ropes while holding onto the pole with his other hand so he wouldn’t end up back dangling upside down with only the rope holding him up. 

Letting out a small indignant sound of irritation, he kept on cutting into the rope carefully as to not accidentally cut and ruin his boot, worry growing inside of him as he kept hearing shouting from the slavers he and his brother had gone and visited and ended up fighting.

Like yes, he knew his brother was like a one man army, but that didn’t stop him from getting worried about his safety anyway even though he knew that his brother was more than capable of getting out of anything completely unscathed, especially since the people they were fighting was way more incompetent than usual.

After several more minutes of him fighting with the rope, so was he very close to just say screw it if his boot got ruined as his worry for his brother just grew, as his brothers safety was way more important than the safety of his boot and he let out a stream of curses in various languages that he knew because why was the rope giving him so much trouble it was ridiculous! 

“PFTMWHEHEE BONAY?! HOU’D YE GIT UP THARE?!” 

An all too familiar booming, and laughing, voice cut Boney off from his string of curses, making him quickly look down to the ground and lo and behold there was his brother, looking as bright and lively as always with no visible injury he could discern from where he was at, which made him breathe out in relief. 

“quit askin’ how i got stuck up here an’ just catch me!”, Boney shouted back down, with some irritation still left in his voice, as he then proceeded to finally succeed in cutting through the rope that was holding his prized boot, and himself, stuck on the pole, letting out a small sound in victory. 

“AH AARICHT GIT YA!”, Pass replied grinning widely as he extended his arms out in preparation to catch his brother. 

Boney grinned as he then pushed himself away from the pole and began his descent towards the ground, as he could just have slid down the pole to get down which he originally had intended to do, which technically would have been easier and much safer, but…

What was the fun in getting down if he couldn’t do it as dramatically as he could? 

As he fell through the air, looking up at the night sky a intrusive flash of something he wish he could stop remembering flashed through his mind, the all too familiar scene of been surrounded by water as he quickly sank down into the depths of the ocean, his eyesight getting blurry as his lunges were filled with liquid.

He couldn’t breathe.

Boney barely noticed as he landed safely into his brother's arms with a soft thud, his brother laughing over his shenanigan, but which quickly stopped as Pass then looked at him in worry, feeling how his whole body was shaking in his arms as Boney kept his eyes shut. 

“BONAY…? YE ARICHT?”, at the sound of his name Boney snapped out of it, his sockets opening wide while breathing in deeply as he caught his breath and looked into the face of his brother who was looking at him with concern.

“ye-yeah i’m good.”, he assured him, quickly making himself calm down and pushing what he just had experienced into the deepest reaches of his mind where it belonged. 

He then, with his expression turning from minor panic to more of a pout, he gave Pass’s shoulder a small smack as he said chidingly. “but ye should really watch ye explosives…! me outfit almost got ruined thanks tha ya!”

“MWHEHEEHE YE KIN AYEWIS GIT FREISH ONES!”, Pass laughed, clearly deciding not to ask Boney what just happened which he was grateful for, even though he knew his brother most likely would try to bring it up later which he was so not looking forward to, since Boney just wanted to ignore it and pretend it never happened. 

Before Boney had a chance to reply, a window shattered loudly behind them, alongside the familiar smell of smoke from something big burning and gunpowder. 

“pass… what did ya do?”

“MWHEHEHEE WEILL…”, Pass chuckled, but before any more words escaped him the oh so ever familiar sound of a massive explosion been set off was heard loudly behind them.

Pass turned around towards the sound, so both of them got to watch as the large fancy mansion they had been in earlier, and which Boney had gotten blown off of to start with, get completely exploded apart with pieces of wood and other parts that made it up fly everywhere. 

They stood there, or well Pass did as Boney was still in his arms, watching the now completely ruined building, debris and the remaining standing walls quickly catching fire while the still remaining and alive slavers kept shouting and screaming. 

“… dunno why i’m even shocked.”, Boney eventually muttered with a deadpan, Pass letting out another laugh at his reaction. His brows suddenly furrowed as he asked. “ya did get what we went here tha get tho, right? ye didn’t jist go an’ blow tha place up before getting’ it?”

“NA NEED TAE WIRRIE BRUTHA, AH GIT THA THIN’ SAUFELY IN ME POCKET, YE KEN A NAW SUMPF!”, Pass immediately reassured him with a roll of his eyes, still smiling wide.

“aye, i know.”, Boney grinned in turn, he then wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his brother's neck, making sure he was secure in his hold. “anyway we been dallyin’ here fer tha long, let’s head to tha ship pass before tha survin’ guards finds us.”

“SHUIR THIN’!”, Pass grinned back, shifting his hold slightly on Boney before he began sprinting towards the ship, holding his brother securely in his arms while sounds of more explosives been set off and people screaming and shouting was heard here and there around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> “PFTMWHEHEE BONAY?! HOU’D YE GIT UP THARE?!” = "PFTMWHEHEE BONEY?! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!"
> 
> “AH AARICHT GIT YA!” = "AH ALL RIGHT GOT YOU!"
> 
> “BONAY…? YE ARICHT?” = "BONEY...? YOU ALL RIGHT?"
> 
> “MWHEHEEHE YE KIN AYEWIS GIT FREISH ONES!”= "MWHEHEEHE YOU CAN ALWAYS GET NEW ONES!"
> 
> “NA NEED TAE WIRRIE BRUTHA, AH GIT THA THIN’ SAUFELY IN ME POCKET, YE KEN A NAW SUMPF!” = "NO NEED TO WORRY BROTHER, I GOT THE THING SAFELY IN MY POCKET, YOU KNOW IM NOT STUPID!"
> 
> “SHUIR THIN’!” = "SURE THING!"


End file.
